Consequences
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: Professor McGonagall has offered all 7th years to return for a year to do an independent study. What will Hermione do when her choice in studies pushes the boundries of friends and family while risking her own life? R-M for Language/sexual themes/violence. Please RxR


Here's a new Story I plan to do a lot of chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

No one had been surprised when they received letters from Proffesor Mcgonagall asking if they would like to return to Hogwarts for another year, since they had missed their final year. What they had not expected was for her to offer them a special year of independent study. Since Hermione had no clue as to what she wanted for a career, she thought this would be a good learning opportunity. Harry and Ron had both agreed to return as well.

Two weeks before the start of the year, they had received letters to thank them for choosing to return and to inform them of what other students would be returning for this year aswell. amongst the names on the list was Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Harry both knew that he would be returning to school because it was part of the probation set to him by the Ministry. The three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione, had been witnesses in many trials this summer at the ministry. apparently Ron was too daft to pay attention, or he simply forgot because he was outraged when he heard. All summer he had been making complaints and insulting remarks.

Hermione tried to tune his words out as she stared up at the castle from the carriage. The lights inside shining brightly, illuminating the newly renovated castle. It's hard to believe mere months ago there was a war fought that destroyed everything, yet at the same time it was impossible to forget. She turned her attention back to Ron who was currently shouting obscenities about Malfoy Yet again.

"How could she let that bloody death eater return to school?" He shouted.  
"It's part of his probation Ronald." Hermione repeated in a bored voice.  
"Why wasn't he put in Askaban? He tried to kill Dumbledore!"  
"He was ordered to Ron. You notice he didn't actually Kill Him right?" Harry Pointed out.  
"What is wrong with you two? " Ron demanded. "You act like its nothing. He's a deatheater. We just fought in a war to to get rid of these monsters!"

"No Ronald, we fought a war to gain freedom!" Hermione snapped, glaring at him from her seat. "We fought the war so people could live how they want! Voldemort influenced everyone, including the deatheaters. We fought for everyone who ever got hurt by this stupid war. Everyone. War changes people Ron."

Silence filled the carriage as it pulled to a stop. Before either of them could move, Hermione got up and left the carriage. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Harry to deal with Ron. She couldn't believe after all this time, Ron was still being a prat. Of course he would always be a prat, but this was ridiculous. They had fought the war so none of this would happen anymore. So anyone could do what they please, be with who they desire, regardless of bloodstatus and background.

She had been right though, war changes everyone. Including themselves. Harry, who had thought his entire life he had wanted to become and , no longer wanted to fight anymore. Hermione had never wanted to fight, she wanted to help people. Yet she had no clue what she wanted to do, even after receiving many job offers from the ministry. And then There is Ron, who became a War Hero praised by many. He too no longer wished to become an Auror, yet he seemed to have no other Career desires either.

After the war, she had tried to be with him. They had shared a magical moment down in the Chamber, and she thought everything had finally worked out for her. Then they started arguing, over nothing, over anything. Finally, to save their friendship, they had agreed to just be friends. All went back to normal with the trio, except Hermione couldn't help but feel she needed to do her own thing. Whenever she was around Ron, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong in their relationship. She came up with nothing as always.

She walked slowly, taking her time as everyone rushed inside to sit down in the great hall. She saw some familiar faces, many 7th years had returned to redo their year. The teachers last year didn't exactly teach them much. She weaved her way through the crowds to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. Mere seconds after sitting down, Ginny claimed the space next to her.

"So what did you say to annoy ickle Ronniekins today?" Ginny asked playfully.  
"I told him we fought the war for freedom, not to put Malfoy in Askaban."  
"Ah. Well about time you snapped on him. He's deserves a good lecture every now and then." Ginny laughed.

Most of the students were already seated by the time Harry and Ron enetered the great hall. HArry sat beside Hermione, Ron on his other side pointedly not looking towards Hermione. She rolled her eyes at his immaturety and turned her focus towards the head table, were Proffesor Mcgonagall was standing beside a three legged stool with a very worn out old hat.

"Good evening Students. I hope you all had a peaceful Journey here." She said, smiling down at the group of students in front of her. "May you please step forward when I call your name."

Hermione watched as the group of first years got smaller, each student joing one of the houses after the Sorting Hat made it's decision. Finally after the last student had been sorted, the Professor made a small speech about the war and the feast began. Hermione picked at her food slowly, not really in the mood to sit here surrounded by people. She ignored Ron trying to get her attention by ignoring her. His immaturity seemed more obvious by the day.

Looking around the Room, She saw Luna chatting with Neville at the Ravenclaw table, they had become a couple over the summer. A few returning Seventh years scattered the room, not all of them sitting with their assigned houses. Across the room, Draco Malfoy sat at the rather empty looking slytherin table. Beside him was Blaise, who had also returned. Draco looked uncomfortable to be here, understandable in his situation.

She heard Ron Groan as the Food disappeared from the table, indicating that dinner was over and they could turn in for the night. The idle chatter amongst the room settled as Mcgonagall once again stood up at the head table.

" May everyone enjoy there rest tonight before classes begin in the morning. First years, please wait for your prefects to guide you to your dorm. Returning Seventh years, I will be showing you to your dorms. Have a good Night."

Hermione made her way up to the front of the great Hall with Harry and Ron behind her. After everyone had gathered, there was a group of nine of them, Draco, Blaise and Theodore from Slytherin, Neville and Seamus from their own House, and Ernie Macmillan.

"So you're all here then? Good. Since you are all of age and returning to the School for your eighth year, we have decided that you should all have your own common room. If you could follow me." Proffessor Mcgonagall lead them to a portrait on the third floor.

The Portrait was of a young girl, maybe 14 years of age. She had long silvery blonde hair that fell past her waist, she was dressed in a formal pale lavender ball gown. Her eyes, though a bright piercing blue, seemed empty.

"Hello Miranda." Proffessor Mcgonagall Greeted.  
"Hello, Professor." The portrait, Miranda, replied in a sweet voice.

"The Password is Unity." Proffesor Mcgonagall Turned to face everyone. "The fireplace is connected to the floo Network and you are allowed to access it anytime. You are not Permitted outside guests without notification first. Hermione, your room is up the stairs to the left, boys, your room's are up the stairs to the right. Please take tonight to get settled, then I would like all of you to be in my office tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp. This year will be different for all of you."

"Please come in." Miranda Welcomed before opening the door to their Common Room.

The common room was smaller than the one in the Gryffindor Tower. A sofa and a few chairs surrounded the area near the fire place, a large wooden table sat in the corner near walls that were lined with bookshelves, and a small Kitchenette was stocked with enough food for them all. Towards the back of the room Hermione could see the staircases leading up to their rooms.

"Well, goodnight. " Ernie said nervously before heading to his room.  
"Night." Hermione Murmured, trying to be polite.  
"Hey Hermione, I think we're going to head up too." Harry gave her a hug. "See you in the morning."  
"Yeah, see you." She replied with a small smile.

Harry followed Ernie up the stairs bringing Ron with him, who had yet to say a word to Hermione since the carriage. Hermione watched them leave, before looking over at the group of Slytherins. Blaise and Theo had made themselves comfortable on the sofa and Draco was browsing the selection of books near the table. Curious, Hermione made her way over to the bookshelves.

"What're you looking at?" She asked politely.

Startled, he looked up at her. Surprise and suspicion in his eyes.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard." He stated.  
"I have an Original copy of that, in runes." Hermione smiled, trying to make conversation.  
"Really?" Draco asked, trying not to act interested.  
"You could borrow it sometime. If you want." She offered.  
"Maybe." He said, putting the book back on the shelf. He began to walk away, before looking back momentarily and saying, "Night, Granger."

Hermione watched him walk away, surprised she had just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy, albeit a small one. Shaking her head, she walked over to the kitchen to make herself a small tea before bed. As she waited for the water boil, preferring to do it the muggle way, she was greeted by Blaise.

"Hermione, right?" He smiled.  
"Uh, yeah." She nodded.  
"I'm Blaise." He informed her.  
"I know."  
"Right. Well, I just wanted to say goodnight. I hope that we can try an get to know each other this year. Not all Purebloods are stuck up Prats."  
"I'll try to keep that in mind. Goodnight." Hermione said, reaching over to grab the Kettle as it started to whistle.

She made her tea, carrying it with her as she climbed the stairs to her room. The stairs lead to a short hallway with only a single door, upon the door was a small wooden nameplate with her name on it. She opened the door to reveal a large bedroom. Centered in the middle was a queen size four poster bed, laden with an abundance of pillows. On each side was a wooden nightstand. One of the entire walls was a bookshelf, filled with her own personal books and supplies that had most likely been organised by a house elf. The other side of the room was occupied by a small closet, a large dresser and the door to the washroom.

Hermione sipped her tea before setting it down on the nightstand with her wand. She rummaged through the closet until she found her favorite nightgown and changed. She slipped under the thick blanket, thinking about the year ahead of her. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, exhausted from the day an eager for tomorrow.

* * *

Soo? How was it? Should I continue? Review please!


End file.
